


A Chill in the Night

by purplekitte



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-05
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako wakes up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chill in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me.  
> PGSM characters/Manga premise

"I'm cold," Minako announced as she shot up in bed.

Rei grumbled incoherently, then rolled over. "I don't want to be up." She rolled over again and looked at the block. "It's _four o'clock_."

"Can you check the thermostat?"

"Do it yourself," came from under a pillow.

Minako untangled herself from the covers and hopped out of bed more spirited than annoyed. She unthinkingly navigated the dark house and reached for the thermostat. Her hand hung in midair.

"Rei."

There was no answer.

"Rei!"

A curse came from the bedroom and moments later the bedraggled priestess emerged. "What?" she asked testily.

Minako sort-of gestured with her hand, not sure how much it mattered in the mostly-dark or if it was just obvious now that she was in the room and could see.

Half a second out of time with each other, the red lights on their cell phones on the table blinked.

Minako threw open a curtain. A few flashing lights were going, too far away to hear the sirens, but otherwise the chunk of city looked normal.

"She could have woken us up earlier than everything else by a bit, so we could get ready," Rei grumbled.

"So that was it? We knew it was coming but… That was really all? Just that?"

"It's not going to be all in the morning when people wake up and realize it's a thousand-odd years in the future."

Minako wrinkled her nose. Cutely, of course. "It is morning. And it's the middle of the day in some parts of the world right now."

"Then we need to hurry. Come on."

They grabbed up their cell phones and turned away. Behind their backs, the sun rose on Crystal Tokyo.


End file.
